The Last Man on Earth (Sonic Version)
While I don't watch the show, I like it's concept, and decided to make a Sonic Roleplay about it. It's Free Join, so you can join in anytime you want. Story Randall the Rhino is a Mobian rhino who is convinced that he is the only survivor of a a deadly virus that wiped out mankind on Mobius. Rules - Swearing allowed. If you want to censor it, you may. - No sex. If you want to describe it, just use terms like 'the birds and the bees'. - No godmodding or illogical stuff. - There are gonna be teams, guilds etc. in this roleplay. If you want to join a group, just ask the leader of said group. If you want to join another group, just ask the leader of said group. Characters Randall the Rhino/Alexneushoorn Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 Komerl The Hedgehog/RedRush3999 Arctic the Cat/ArcticFairytail Kathleen the Coyote/Alexneushoorn Rock the Cat/ImNotCalledDave Rynk/Trisell Chronos Team Randall Randall the Rhino/Leader Asonja the Hedgehog/Member Like War of Mobius, this RP will be split into Years, Months, Weeks and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 Day 1 10:00 AM, Randall the Rhino wakes up in his house in Hoofton. Randall: *yawns* What a good morning. I'm gonna make some breakfast. Randall went downstairs to make his breakfast. He made some pancakes with syrup, and began to eat them. After eating, he went outside to get the newspaper. He looked around his doorstep, but the newspaper was nowhere to be found. Randall: Huh, that's odd... Randall walked outside and looked around his neighbourhood. None of his neighbours were anywhere to be seen. Randall: This is odd...Really odd... Randall went back inside his house and turned on the tv. News Anchor: This is the news. A deadly virus has wiped out 99% of mankind on Mobius. By tomorrow, there might be no one left. Even I might not be here anymore tomorrow. This was the news. Randall: Oh no...I gotta look for survivors. Randall left his house, locked it, got into his car and drove around town, checking every corner of town. There was no one to be found. Randall: I really am the last man on Mobius... Elsewhere, 5 miles away from Hoofton. A black hedgehog walked around with a switchblade in hand, waving it around. "Well, this is odd...WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" He shouted in the empty city. Meanwhile, back in Hoofton. 12:00 AM, Randall has set up a base inside the local 24/7 store. Randall: Good thing I have a key that fits on all doors in Mobius. Now, time to look for more survivors. Randall got in his car and drove off to Viridian. As he was driving down the street, he saw the black hedgehog walking around. Randall: A survivor! Hooray! I'm not the last man on Mobius! Randall stopped the car and got out. Randall: Hello, survivor. Who are you? "I'm Asonja..." He stated, hands behind his head. He was colorless, for some odd reason. "And yours?" Randall: I'm Randall. You're acting a little strange, but what the fuck, it don't matter. Want to team? Since we're the only ones left, we should stick together. "Fine by me." He shrugs. Randall: Good. Let's get going. Randall and Asonja got into Randall's car and they drove back to Hoofton. They stopped at Team Randall's base. Randall unlocked the store and the two walked inside. Randall: I thought: Y'know, no one's around, so I decided to set up base in this 24/7 store. I got a key that fits on all doors in Mobius, so this is ideal. Let's head to the staff area. Randall and Asonja walked to the staff area. Randall sat down at the manager's desk. Randall: You're probably wondering how all of this happened. "And you're absolutely right." Asonja states, crossing his arms. "At first I thought it was a prank of some kind, but it was pretty serious. So I kinda already had a bit of fun beforehand but now that I'm serious about this, we can get back on track with our normal lives, at least for a while..." Randall: I guess. But first, I'll explain how this happened. According to a news report that was broadcast yesterday, a deadly virus has wiped out all of mankind on Mobius except us. Feel like living with me? I got plenty of room in my house for a housemate. He shrugged. "I'm fine with that." Randall: Okay, let's go. Randall and Asonja left the base. Randall locked it, and the two got in Randall's car. They drove off to Randall's house. They walked to the house, and Randall unlocked it. They walked inside and headed to the living room. Randall: Welcome to Casa de Randall, Asonja. Would you like to find a room now or later? Meanwhile, in another zone nearby.... Komerl was running at supersonic speed. "What the fuck happened here? Wait..." Komerl thought as his eyes widened in realization: The virus that the news reporter was talking about spreaded across Mobius. "Oh god..." he thought as he ran through to the next zone, seeing if there ARE survivors. Meanwhile, back in Hoofton... 15:00 PM, Randall is having a coffee as Asonja is sleeping in his room. Randall: Well, there are only two Mobians left on the entire planet: Asonja and myself. We're both males as well. If there were some female survivors, we could try and repopulate the planet. Once Asonja is awake, we could try to look for some more survivors. Komerl then stopped in front of the house after running although, he is tired. "Uhh. Hello?! Anyone there?" he says as he tapped his foot. Meanwhile, a few miles away from Hoofton... Arctic was a few miles away in her own little camp. She was a loner so she didn't bother looking for people. Back in Hoofton... Randall looked outside and saw Komerl. Randall: Another survivor! Randall ran to the door and opened it. Randall: Hello, fellow survivor. I'm Randall. And you are? "Komerl...Komerl The Hedgehog." Komerl positively chirped. Randall: You look tired. Come inside, and I'll give you something to drink. Meanwhile, on a highway nearby... A female coyote is driving in a car with her stuff in it. Kathleen: That virus wiped out everyone in my hometown except for me. That's why I'm moving to a town where there's hopefully some survivors. Kathleen noticed a highway sign that pointed at a highway exit. It said: Viridian Hoofton Kathleen: That Hoofton town is somehow attracting my attention. I think I'm gonna go there. Kathleen left the highway and drove to Hoofton. Back in Hoofton Asonja awoke but still laid in bed. "How long is this going to last. I havent eaten any steak for days..." He muttered the last part to himself. As Komerl was having a drink at Randall's kitchen table, Randall was sitting in his backyard at the empty pool. Randall: Okay, so far, I've met two survivors. Both males. Like I said, if there were some female survivors we could start a repopulation process, even though that would take quite some time. We'll just wait and see. Randall walked inside and walked up to Asonja's room and knocked on the door. Randall: Asonja, you awake? Day 2 In Dust Hill Zone Rock the Cat was sitting in his workshop, listening to the radio. He heard wasn't paying much attention to the radio, until a warning was broadcast. News Anchor: A deadly virus has wiped out 99% of mankind on Mobius. By tomorrow, there might be no one left. Rock set down his screwdriver, unable to believe what he had just heard. Rock: I better see what I can do. With luck I can find some other survivors. He holstered his pistol, strapped his rifle over his trench coat and attached his submachine gun to his belt. He took several cans of water and ran out the door. It would be several days before he would get to any built up area. In Hoofton Randall is preparing breakfast for Asonja and Komerl, who are still sleeping. Randall: As long as I've got supplies in stock, we should be fine. And if I run out of supplies, I'll go get supplies from a nearby store. Heck, I can even get some from Team Randall's base as long as there are products in there. Okay, breakfast is ready, now I'm gonna wait for Asonja and Komerl to wake up. Randall walked down to his basement, where a lab is located. Randall: In this laboratory, I can make gadgets that'll help us survive and possibly even repopulate the p-lanet. Now, I'm gonna make two copies of my Wonderkey (Randall's key that fits on every door in Mobius). Randall immediately got to work. Elsewhere A short lynx strolled down the road, looking about for anyone. Back in Hoofton Kathleen has arrived in Randall's neighbourhood. She got out of the car and looked at the houses. She looked through Randall's window and saw the breakfast standing on the kitchen table. Kathleen: There's breakfast on that table! That means there are people in this house! Kathleen walked up to Randall's front door and rang the doorbell. Randall's ears perked up from the sound of the doorbell and ran upstairs, opening the door. Randall: A female survivor! Hooray! Kathleen: Hi. I'm Kathleen. And you? Randall: I'm Randall. I'm the head of the household here. I have two other survivors living here, but I got plenty of rooms. You can move in if you'd like. Kathleen: I'd love that. Randall: Should I help you move your stuff to your room? Kathleen: Sure. Randall and Kathleen started moving Kathleen's stuff into the house, and into Kathleen's new room. Afterwards, Randall made Kathleen some breakfast, and Kathleen started to eat it. Randall: So, where are you from? Kathleen: I'm from a town called White River. After the virus spread across Mobius, I decided to pack everything I could carry into my car and moved to a town where there were hopefully some survivors, and then I came across Hoofton. And now I'm here. Randall: Okay. Well, I live here with two other survivors. They're both males, and their names are Asonja and Komerl. I'm sure you'd love to meet them. They are sleeping now, though, so you'll have to wait until they are awake. Kathleen: That's fine. Say, do you happen to have any activities to do? Randall: I have two basements. In one basement I have a laboratory in which I make gadgets, and in the other one is a radio studio which I have never used before. Maybe you could entertain survivors out in the world with it. Kathleen: That is a good idea. We could start a radio station. Randall: Not a bad idea. What should we call it? Kathleen: How about Post-Apocalypse Radio? Randall: Or maybe shorten it to Post-Apo Radio? Kathleen: Great idea. Do you happen to have any songs I could air on the radio? Randall: Every song that has been made prior to the apocalypse is in the computer. Kathleen: Okay, I'll be heading down to the radio studio then. But can you teach me how to use everything? Randall: Sure. Randall and Kathleen went to the radio studio and Randall made sure to explain to Kathleen how everything worked. After doing that, Kathleen started airing her radio program around Mobius. Randall went back to his laboratory to work on making copies of the Wonderkey. Meanwhile The short lynx called out a few times to anyone in the area as she continued walking about. Suddenly, she came across Hoofton. Meanwhile with Komerl..... Komerl then runs out of the house to go on a run. He then decides to go and think at Green Meadow Zone. Meanwhile with Randall... Randall has finished making two copies of the Wonderkey. He walks out of the laboratory and puts the two keys on the kitchen counter. Randall: Well, the two copies of the Wonderkey are finished. I heard Komerl running outside not too long ago, so he's awake. I'm gonna go check out if there's more survivors. Randall got into his car and drove off. As he was driving, he saw the short lynx. Randall: Hey, it's a short lynx girl. I'm gonna pick her up. Randall stopped the car and got out. Randall: Hey, lynx girl. Are you okay? The girl immediately jogged over. "I'm... fine- uh where is everyone?" Randall: A deadly virus has wiped out everyone on Mobius except for us and a handful of survivors. I'll take you to my hometown, Hoofton. You can rest there. "I'm... not really tired at the moment, but if it means more people it's fine with me," She stepped closer. Randall smiled and took the girl in his car and they drove off to Hoofton. Once there, they entered Randall's house. Randall: Well, this is my house. I live here with three other survivors: Asonja, Komerl and Kathleen. Asonja is asleep, Komerl is out on a run and Kathleen is hosting a radio show in one of my two basements. Want to visit Kathleen's show? Meanwhile, Komerl is bored to death and hopes something will happen. Suddenly, a bunch of shadowy Mobians rose from the ground. Rynk began to give her answer, but whatever she was going to say turned into a droning "uh..." as she noticed the figures coming out of the floor. "That..." Randall looked shocked as the figures rose. Randall: W-What are you? ???: We are the souls of Mobians that were killed by the virus. I'm the leader of them. My name is Hades, God of the Underworld. Randall: Why are you here? Hades: Because we want to take you with us to the Underworld. Randall: We won't let that happen! Let's fight! Hades: Very well, but my ring is outside. Randall: Very well. Let's go outside. Randall, Hades, the lynx girl and Hades' minions all walked outside. Randall and Hades stood right in front of each other. Randall: Bare hand brawl. Hades: Sure. Randall and Hades started duking it out. "Th- hold on-" The lynx shook her head a bit. "Underworld? Souls of the dead? Wh-..." Randall knocked Hades out and his body dissolved. The rest of the souls disappeared as well. Randall panted as he tried to make sense of it all. Randall: What the fuck was that all about...? Never mind...I'm glad it's over...But I'm afraid it won't be the last we'll see of them... Komerl then runs to the scene already having his share of brawls. "Did you guys see those things?" he asked them. Randall: Yeah, we have. I just defeated their leader. His name is Hades, and he's the God of the Underworld. He told us those shadow things are the souls of Mobians who were killed by the virus. Randall notices something one of the shadows left behind. He proceeds to pick it up. Randall: It's a bit of hair. I can research this in my lab. Come with me. Komerl then takes off his shirt (he's just ripped 0.0), gets out a shotgun, 3 grenades, and a strap of ammunation around his chest. He then proceeded to put face paint on. "Well, this means war." Komerl said with a deep husky tone. The short lynx just widened her eyes at Komerl's actions, holding up a single finger, asking "... What?" Randall takes off his yellow cap and proceeds to put on a general cap. Randall: Time to show these shadow bitches who's boss. Randall walked inside the house, down to his laboratory. Komerl and the lynx girl followed. Down in his laboratory, Randall researches the hair one of the souls dropped. After researching enough, Randall came up with a solution. Randall: Okay, I have done my research, and I conclude that these shadows are indeed souls of dead Mobians. Evil dead Mobians, that is. These Mobians were evil before the virus hit Mobius, and their souls remained. They now plan on killing any survivors left and feasting on their souls. We have to do something before anyone gets hurt. Komerl just nodded as he got ready to fight. He then decided to talk to Rynk since he was bored. "Hi!" he said with an innocent smile. "So what's your favorite color?" Randall puts an M1991 pistol in a holster, puts an Assault Rifle on his back, straps a grenade and ammunition belt around his waist and gets out a minigun. He then puts on a pair of pitch black sunglasses. Randall: I'm gonna tell Kathleen to get ready and wake up Asonja. Randall then walks down to the radio studio. Randall: Kathleen, grab a weapon. We're going to war. Kathleen: W-What? Randall then proceeds to explain the situation to Kathleen. Kathleen: Okay. I'll finish my radio program real quick. Kathleen finishes the show and gets out two katana's. Randall: Sweet. I like samurai booties. Kathleen: Good, because I totally rock these things. Randall: Okay, I'm gonna wake up Asonja now. Randall walked to Asonja's room and knocks on the door. Randall: Wake up, Asonja. We're going to war. "Uh..." Rynk pondered, "Blue? Turquoise?" "Hmm..." Komerl replied, " I love orange!" Asonja: War? Why so early...? Randall: Because there's souls of evil Mobians that want to kill us. Let's go! "Go... where?" the midget-lynx asked. Randall: To the place where those pesky shadows come from. "You know where that is?" Randall: My guess is they come from Chemical Plant Zone. Let's try there. Team Randall, go! Asonja: "Wait, where's my weaponry? I thought I had them..." Randall: The shadows must have took it. Don't worry. I've got plenty of weaponry. Here, have a katana. Randall hands Asonja a katana. Asonja: "Aw maaan...I really wanted my M4A1..." He whimpered but took the katana anyway. "Im sure this'll do." Asonja puts the katana to his side and fixes his trench coat. "So, where to?" Randall: To Chemical Plant Zone. Randall hopped on his hoverboard, and Kathleen hopped onto it as well. Randall: Say, lynx girl, what's your name? I've never even asked since we met. "I'm Rynk," She replied. "... Do I get on the board too?" Randall: Yeah. Komerl is fast enough to run and Asonja...Not so sure about him, so I'll give him a hoverboard too. Randall tosses a hoverboard into Asonja's hands. "Alright- Cool," The lynx stepped up on to the hover board, clutching the edges with her large feet. Randall nodded and he, Kathleen and Rynk zoomed off, with Komerl and Asonja far behind. Day 3 Rock had made it as far as Chemical Plant Zone. He buttoned up his trench coat as a cold draught swept through the factory. Rock: This sure is desolate. Team Randall made it to Chemical Plant Zone. Randall, Kathleen and Rynk hopped off Randall's hoverboard as Komerl and Asonja started coming in as well. Randall: Okay, we made it. Now time to find those pesky shadows. "How do we find them exactly?" Rynk asked, looking about. Randall: I have no idea. We'll just check every corner of this factory. Komerl, Kathleen, you're coming with me. Rynk, you're going with Asonja.Category:Roleplays